Odio tanto tener 19
by Death God Raven
Summary: No hay nada peor que sentirse impotente y no poder hacer nada en ese momento. Vivir en una jaula que apenas llega la luz, destruye tu alma y solo te llena de amargura. Yo solo pedía un poco de esperanza, ya que quizás era lo único que podía tener de esta vida. Eso siempre pensé, hasta que llegó ese individuo molesto...
1. Pasillo Oscuro

**Aquí otra historia rara XD**

* * *

**ODIO TANTO TENER 19**

**CAPITULO 01: PASILLO OSCURO**

* * *

Unos ojos soñadores miraban a través de aquella enorme ventana, el mediodía acentuaba todos los rasgos bien cuidados del pequeño jardín al frente.

Suspiró pesadamente y volteó hacia su cuarto – es lo mismo…- no se había levantando con muy buen humor el día de hoy, así que había pedido a los sirvientes que por favor la dejaran sola, dando la excusa que tenía dolor de cabeza.

Realmente deseaba no haber estado la noche anterior en ese jardín, apretó las sábanas inconscientemente.

No podía creerlo, se sentía tonta y no soportaba estar así, sus tantos libros de romances no eran suficiente para calmar su estado de animo que en cualquier momento explotaría y no dejaría nada a su alrededor.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que entre más estaba encerrada, peor se sentía – tch…- miró la pared violeta, ya empezaba a odiar ese color.

Mientras ella seguía en sus pensamientos iracundos, la puerta fue tocada suavemente – señorita Sharon, la señorita Ada ha venido a buscarla. ¿le digo que se retire? – preguntó algo temerosa la sirvienta desde el pasillo.

Hazla pasar a la terraza, Celia – dijo suavemente Sharon, levantándose de la cama y procediendo a arreglarse, no podía salir hecha una bruja, aunque con Ada no tenía que guardar las apariencias, se podría decir que era la única con quien se comportaba como realmente era.

Sharon-sama – dijo alegre Ada al ver a su amiga - ¿no te he dicho que dejes el sama?, me hace sentir como si estuviera en esas reuniones de alta sociedad, es un poco incomodo… – dijo Sharon suspirando.

Disculpa, es la costumbre – dijo Ada suspirando también – eso de que estén detrás de ti cuidando que guardes las apariencias, hace que lo hagas por inercia – dijo la rubia mirando el patio, al menos no era la única que tenía esa sensación, pensaba Sharon al ver a la rubia.

Por cierto, venía a invitarte al teatro – dijo Ada con brillos en los ojos, había otra cosa que tenía en común con Ada, cuando a una de las dos le gustaba algo, un aura masiva las rodeaba, como cuando ella leía sus historias.

¿Me acompañas? – dijo Ada ilusionada, Sharon no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de salir, pero no podía negarse – no tengo opción, ¿verdad? – se levantó de la mesa.

¿Cuál es la obra? – preguntaba Sharon siendo arrastrada por Ada por el pasillo – Drácula jejeje – dijo feliz Ada, Sharon ya caía en cuenta porque su amiga estaba feliz.

Quiero disfrutar mi último día de libertad – dijo Ada sonriendo, Sharon estrechó la mirada – si…hay que disfrutarlo – dijo amargamente Sharon.

Mientras iban en el carruaje, Ada miraba todo como cuando llevas a una niña al parque y ve cosas que nunca ha visto.

Sharon solo la observaba en silencio, estaba segura que su destino pronto sería como el de Ada, la escasa libertad que tenía, sería arrebatada por un matrimonio arreglado con alguien que siquiera conocía su rostro.

Mañana se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio de Ada, ella tenía que asistir obligatoriamente, debido a la relación de ambas familias.

Las conectaba irónicamente un matrimonio arreglado, eso las hacía primas, pero más que prima, ella siempre la vio como una hermana menor. Siempre había querido tener una, pero para su mala suerte fue hija única.

Por eso le dolía mucha la situación de Ada, sentía que se la arrebataban para darle un cruel destino como ese, ella no lo decía pero estaba mal por dentro.

Pero lo que le dolía más y le molestaba demasiado, era la identidad del prometido y futuro esposo, apretó el vestido enojada y se mordió el labio evitando gritar de la rabia.

El carruaje se detuvo, sacando de su estado iracundo a Sharon - ¿eh? – Sharon miró a Ada, esta le sonrió – ya llegamos – inmediatamente la arrastró hasta la entrada del teatro, Sharon ya empezaba a pensar que perdería un brazo en cualquier momento.

Jujujuju tenemos suerte – Ada vio que por alguna extraña razón les había tocado el palco principal, no perdió tiempo pensando y fue corriendo completamente emocionada.

Mi brazo…- lloraba Sharon mientras nuevamente era jalada salvajemente.

* * *

Muy cerca de ahí, un chico de cabellos rubios, amarrados en una cola. Se acomodaba la ropa que pertenecía al personal del teatro – jeh no me veo mal – dijo mirándose al espejo.

Maldito, no te saldrás con la tuu – el chico amordazó a quien lo amenazaba – no, tu no dirás nada – le enseñó unas fotos comprometedoras.

El sujeto se quedó quieto y se puso pálido, el rubio entendió que cooperaría, así que lo encerró en un armario – procura no hacer mucho ruido, las ratas te podrán escuchar y creo que andan algo hambrientas – dijo sonriendo.

A ver…- mira un papel – gente importante a la izquierda – dio vuelta en una esquina silbando, todo estaba listo, su gran golpe estaba apunto de darse, pensaba emocionado.

* * *

Sharon miraba el escenario, realmente no estaba de humor pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo para estarlo.

Las luces se apagaron – ujujuju va a comenzar – oía la voz emocionada de Ada en la oscuridad, le parecía extraño que apagaran todas las luces, normalmente dejaban algunas prendidas para evitar que la gente se tropezara.

Mueueehaee – escuchó la voz de Ada algo rara - ¿Ada? – preguntó Sharon poniéndose en alerta por alguna razón.

¿Había otra? – dijo una voz masculina, Sharon se asustó inmediatamente, sintió que la puerta se abría y ella ni corta ni perezosa siguió los pasos en la oscuridad, sabía que se habían llevado a Ada.

Las luces regresaron de nuevo, mostrando que quien llevaba a Ada tomaba por un pasillo en construcción, veía claramente el cabello rubio de Ada en la oscuridad.

¡Ada! – corría con todas sus fuerzas, no entendía que pasaba pero estaba segura que debía hacer algo, madera rechinaba bajos sus pies.

Debía tener cuidado, sentía la voz de Ada muy cerca - ¡Sharon! – Ada la llamada desesperaba, Sharon buscó un encendedor que siempre llevaba con ella.

Iluminó un poco el oscuro pasillo, que a simple vista se veía tétrico - ¡Ada! – gritó en busca de respuesta mientras caminaba, era increíble pensar que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

* * *

Ahhh…me perdí – caminaba aún el rubio por los pasillos, vio que más adelante había un pasillo oscuro – debe haber algo de valor ahí – pensó algo curioso entrando en él.

Esto aún está en construcción – decía asombrado el rubio mientras paseaba – da igual, aquí no hay nada de valor – caminaba de vuelta por donde había llegado hasta que el sonido de una detonación llamó su atención.

¿Eh? – el chico miró arriba al sentir que una piedra muy pequeña golpeaba su hombro, al hacerlo la imagen de una persona estaba reflejada en sus ojos, un certero golpe recibió de lo que le cayó encima.

Y por si no fuera poco, el suelo donde estaba parado se resquebrajo hasta ceder - ¡ahhhh! – solo pudo exclamar mientras caía hasta romper otra estructura más abajo y caer en el agua subterránea.

Una silueta se acercó a comprobar que Sharon hubiera muerto - ¿está muerta? - preguntó otra silueta que apareció por otro pasillo – cayó en el subterráneo, se ahogará seguramente si es que el balazo no la mató – contestó el otro.

La persona que tenía en un hombro cargada a Ada sonrió y comenzó a caminar – vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer aún – los dos individuos se perdieron en las sombras.

* * *

**El primer capitulo de esta rara historia XD, Sharon cayó sobre el rubio ¿estarán bien? ¿Por qué se llevaron a Ada? ¿Tendrá relación con su matrimonio arreglado? ¿Quién era el prometido? Tantas preguntas DX, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de la historia :'3**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Hombre desalmado

**De vuelta por aquí 8D**

* * *

**ODIO TANTO TENER 19**

**CAPITULO 02: HOMBRE DESALMADO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Y por si no fuera poco, el suelo donde estaba parado se resquebrajo hasta ceder - ¡ahhhh! – solo pudo exclamar mientras caía hasta romper otra estructura más abajo y caer en el agua subterránea.

Una silueta se acercó a comprobar que Sharon hubiera muerto - ¿está muerta? - preguntó otra silueta que apareció por otro pasillo – cayó en el subterráneo, se ahogará seguramente si es que el balazo no la mató – contestó el otro.

La persona que tenía en un hombro cargada a Ada sonrió y comenzó a caminar – vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer aún – los dos individuos se perdieron en las sombras.

* * *

**AHORA**

Una figura salió del agua completamente agitado y tosiendo de paso - ¿qué demonios me cayó encima? – decía el rubio completamente aturdido.

Estuvo muy cerca de morir, ya que estuvo inconsciente unos minutos por el golpe y el río lo estaba arrastrando a aguas profundas.

Sacó del agua lo que lo había golpeado, dándose cuenta al instante que se trataba de una mujer, esto era demasiado extraño para lo que habitualmente le sucedía.

A simple vista parecía una chica de la alta clase, buscó algo de valor en lo que llevara, debía sacar su indemnización por el golpe mortal que había recibido.

Pero para mala suerte del rubio, Sharon abrió los ojos en ese mismo instante en que estaba encima de ella.

Sharon quedó en shock primeramente con cara de terror veía lo que ella creía era su atacante y para sus peores pensamientos, era un violador desalmado.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – un grito de terror se escuchó en todo el túnel, seguido del sonido de una mano estrellándose fuertemente en el rostro de alguien.

¡Ahhh! – el chico quedó con una mano roja en la cara como marca - ¡oye! ¿Planeas terminar de matarme? – reclamó el joven.

¿Matarte? Eso debería decir yo, maldito violador de mujeres inocentes – trató de levantarse pero su tobillo se había torcido en la caída y estuvo a punto de caerse al agua de nuevo, sino es porque el chico agarra su mano.

Sharon lo miró molesta - ¿qué? ¿Quieres que te suelte? No tengo problemas con ello – hizo amague de soltarla y Sharon se asustó.

¿No te da pena ponerme en esta situación? – le reclamó casi iracunda, el rubio la miró aburrido – tengo hambre, así que creo que la soltaré ya – solo la sostenía de dos dedos, Sharon se sujetó de la otra mano de él.

¿Prometes no gritar como niña si te ayudo a subir? – preguntó el rubio bostezando, ella no tenía más opción que aceptar.

Esta bien pero súbeme ya – casi exigió, él la subió de un jalón y la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que su tobillo se apoyara mal.

Bien, ya cumplí…buena suerte – él empezó a caminar buscando una salida, Sharon empezó a seguirlo de a malas, el tobillo le molestaba.

Creí que no querías saber de este violador desalmado – dijo él con sorna, Sharon ya le chocaba su actitud de pedante que reflejaba a simple vista.

No s-sé como salir de aquí – ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, eso le recordaba que su amiga Ada había sido secuestrada – tengo que buscar a la policía rápido, guíame a una estación…- el rubio sonrió.

¿Cómo se dice? – quería molestar y Sharon se dio cuenta de ello, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para orgullo – p-por favor…- se mordió los labios molesta por pedírselo a una rata como él.

Oh que educada – se burló – hay una en la siguiente manzana, al parecer quedamos bastante lejos de ese teatro – contestó él, volteándose para verla.

¿Quieres decir que estamos en otra ciudad? – Sharon no lo creía - ¿cómo? – debía encontrar la forma para volver.

Caímos en los rápidos subterráneos, tuvimos suerte de poder salir – decía él mientras buscaba alguna alcantarilla por donde salir.

Ahí está – encontró su anhelada alcantarilla y miró a Sharon – cobraré por sacarla de aquí, a fin de cuentas, por usted estoy aquí – él sonrió, al abrir la alcantarilla y dejar pasar la luz, pudo ver sus dos ojos de colores diferentes, uno rojo y otro dorado, quedó un poco hipnotizada por el rojo pero luego regresó a la realidad.

Te pagaré por tus servicios pero llévame a la estación – decía algo desesperada, él se puso delante de ella, era más alto que ella casi por bastante.

Acto seguido se agachó y dio su espalda para que subiera – sube, dudo que puedas subir esa escalera con ese tobillo así – dijo casi como orden.

P-pero – la duda era sembrada en la mente, en la alta sociedad, ir en la espalda de un hombre que no tenía ninguna relación era visto mal, más si era alguien desconocido.

¿Qué pasa? – el chico estaba esperando que subiera a su espalda, Sharon se ponía roja como un tomate, había visto estas cosas en los libros que había dejado de leer por pensar que todo era tan falso, pero lo que acontecía era ridículamente cierto.

El chico se dio cuenta de que había dejado pasar el detalle que era de la alta sociedad – cierto, ustedes tienen sus normas – suspiro y se acercó a ella y la cargo en el hombro.

¡Oye! ¡No soy un saco de papas! - trataba de hacer que la soltara pero el agarre del rubio era fuerte y solo hizo que le doliera el tobillo por los bruscos movimientos que hizo.

Si, lo que digas – subió con ella en hombros y salió a la superficie, estaban en medio de una calle silenciosa, al parecer ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche.

Creo que es mejor buscar refugio, estamos en toque de queda y cualquier cosas puede pasar – el rubio se había tensado, el pensaba que aún eran las siete de la noche.

¿Por qué? No entiendo – ella nunca estaba de noche en las calles, así que no sabía de qué hablaba.

Escucharon pasos – no hagas ruido si quieres llegar a la estación viva – él la cargó en brazos, haciendo que se pusiera roja pero no dijo nada por la advertencia.

Se escondieron detrás de unas cajas de madera y vieron todo desde ahí - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Sharon viendo unos guardias de negro que aparecieron por una calle, llevaban a alguien a rastras.

Eso son los perros infernales, ellos patrullan en el toque de queda y se llevan al que encuentren, no te salvas a menos que seas rico y les pagues, sino te golpean y te desaparecen, nunca vuelven a ver a nadie que se hayan llevado – explicó Vincent.

Ya entendía porque él se había puesto así al darse cuenta de la hora, ya tenía mucho miedo, estaba lejos de su casa y su amiga estaba desaparecida.

Esperaron que se fueran y salieron a la calle, el rubio seguía llevándola en brazos para trauma de Sharon.

Creo que será mejor dormir aquí – el chico pateó una puerta de un edificio abandonado, Sharon volvía a tener miedo, las historias que le había contado su nana de hombres malvados de ciudad volvían a su mente.

Oye…yo no violo niñas – dijo el rubio adivinando su pensamiento, Sharon lo miró indignada - ¿niña? Tengo diecinueve, ignorante – como detestaba que le dijeran esas cosas.

Es que eres taaaan liviana y pequeña que me dio la impresión – él contestó, Sharon sintió que su orgullo era atravesado por una flecha - ¿pequeña? – respondió con una pregunta.

Como sea…-la soltó sobre un colchón que encontró en una esquina – disfruta tu sueño de belleza – el rubio se sentó en una esquina.

Por cierto emperatriz – dijo burlándose de nuevo - ¿cuál es su nombre? No me agrada estar diciéndole alteza por ahí – ya le estaba tomando el gusto de burlarse de ella.

Llámame Sharon y deja de decirme así – al menos era mejor que pequeña o niña, lo miró que se estaba quedando dormido - ¿cuál es el tuyo? – preguntó ella algo molesta aún.

Mi nombre es Vincent, solo Vincent – dijo ya cayendo en un sueño profundo, Sharon vio que se había dormido y vio inútil hacerle más preguntas.

Debía llegar y avisar de la desaparición de Ada, era probable que a las dos las buscaran el día siguiente, quizás las cosas serían menos complicadas y podría ver a Ada de nuevo.

Y con estas cosas, Sharon se fue quedando dormida poco a poco, sin saber que solo estaba viviendo lo que parecía ser la punta del iceberg.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo porque debo irme DX, pero bueno al menos lograron salir del subterráneo, pero se encontraron a los perros infernales, ¿dónde estará Ada? ¿Quiénes se la llevaron? ¿qué realmente sucede?, tantas preguntas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews 83**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Escolta

**ODIO TANTO TENER 19**

**CAPITULO 03: ESCOLTA**

* * *

**ANTES**

Mi nombre es Vincent, solo Vincent – dijo ya cayendo en un sueño profundo, Sharon vio que se había dormido y vio inútil hacerle más preguntas.

Debía llegar y avisar de la desaparición de Ada, era probable que a las dos las buscaran el día siguiente, quizás las cosas serían menos complicadas y podría ver a Ada de nuevo.

Y con estas cosas, Sharon se fue quedando dormida poco a poco, sin saber que solo estaba viviendo lo que parecía ser la punta del iceberg.

* * *

**AHORA**

Tomaba una deliciosa taza de té, podía sentir el aroma a jazmín que la relajaba completamente, últimamente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que no le dejaban estar en ese estado tan anhelado.

Sharon, tu compromiso ya ha sido propuesto – dijo una voz suave que pertenecía a una mujer que estaba justo en frente de ella.

¿Qué? – dejó caer su taza, estaba conmocionada – pero…yo no quiero casarme…- odiaba que eligieran su destino como si de una ficha de monopolio se tratara.

¿Qué más quieres?...será con él…- se escuchó una sonrisa que ya no pertenecía a una mujer, era una voz masculina que conocía muy bien.

Volteó hacia él – tú…- se acercó a él con su abanico en manos, toda su furia iba a dirigida a esa persona, su mano se movió ágilmente hacía su objetivo.

Hasta que un grito de dolor la hizo abrir los ojos - ¡¿qué pasó?! – Sharon se despertó e instintivamente se pegó a la pared.

No sabía dónde estaba, se disponía a gritar pero una mano tapó su boca – oye Emperatriz, recuerda que estamos escondidos – dijo una voz que sonaba molesta.

Sharon abrió los ojos, topándose con los ojos de diferentes colores de cierto rubio – d-disculpa – Vincent la soltó lentamente.

Duele…- dijo en son de reclamo, Sharon lo miró a la cara y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, enseguida pasó su vista a su propia mano, encontrándose con su abanico especial.

¿Eh…? – era un peligro hasta dormida, pero ahora se percató de algo que no había pensado - ¿por qué estabas tan cerca?...¿pensabas hacerme algo? – dijo aterrorizada, pegándose aún más a la pared.

Si hubiera querido hacerte algo, en ese túnel hubiera sido el lugar perfecto, aunque no es mi estilo – Vincent luchaba para abrir una lata de algo alimento que desconocía Sharon.

Ah…cierto – en eso tenía razón, además estaba el hecho que el no haría nada por la promesa de que le pagaría cuando regresara a su casa.

Además no me gustan las chiquillas de pre-escolar – dijo Vincent por fin consiguiendo abrir la lata – jeh~ era sardina – estaba tan absorto en eso que no vio a Sharon cuando lo iba a golpear con el abanico.

Solo se pudo escuchar un grito de dolor por toda la calle - ¡¿estás loca?! – dijo Vincent indignado.

Tú te lo buscaste – Sharon se centró en frente de él, observó lo que estaba haciendo - ¿qué eso? – preguntó Sharon muy curiosa, Vincent arreglaba un artefacto muy extraño que echaba vapor.

Creo que sirve para hacer café y té – le pasó una taza a Sharon, inmediatamente reconoció el aroma, eso explicaba por que sentía el olor de té de jazmín.

Le da un plato con sardina y pan – es todo lo que conseguí, hay mucha seguridad hoy – dijo Vincent suspirando, Sharon inmediatamente entendió que todo era robado pero no dijo nada, ya se había esforzado en conseguir todo eso.

mmm ¿esto es una sardina? – Sharon nunca había probado sardina en toda su vida, la comida de la alta sociedad siempre era lo mismo, tanto que ya le hastiaba.

¿Nunca la habías probado? – Vincent estaba sorprendido, eso si que era raro para él, pensaba que allá tenían de todo.

Vincent abrió el periódico, estaba buscando una noticia en especial pero se topó con una que le llamó demasiada la atención.

¿Te llamas Sharon Rainsworth, no? – Sharon lo miró aún comiendo su pan, ella asintió ya que no podía contestar.

Pues al parecer…estás muerta – le pasó el periódico a Sharon.

¡¿Qué?! Una chica que rondaba los 19 años, fue encontrada ahogada en un río de la localidad, al parecer se cuenta que fue suicidio, el nombre de la víctima es Sharon Rainsworth, la última vez que se le vio fue en un teatro en compañía de su prima, la señorita Ada Bezarius.

Se parece a mí… ¿qué significa esto? – Sharon no podía creerlo lo que leía, no había forma que pudieran compararla con esa muerta, pero la foto del cadáver, era ella, no podía negarlo.

¿Qué está pasando? –Sharon se tocaba la frente, le dolía la cabeza, no tenía caso llegar a la jefatura, jamás le iban a creer y menos a una muerta ahora.

¿Y si llegas a tu casa antes? Tal vez ellos comprendan la situación – dijo Vincent peleando con la otra lata de sardina, a él no le convenía mucho llegar a la jefatura antes, era más conveniente llevarla a su casa, cobraba el dinero sin riesgos de ser atrapado.

Es lo mejor…por favor llévame ya – dijo suplicando, Vincent podía ver las facciones de preocupación en ella, así que le lanzó unas cuantas prendas de vestir.

Bien…te llevaré, pero ponte esto, llamaremos menos la atención – Sharon vio la ropa, era prendas de vestir para hombre.

Estamos en un barrio rojo, es muy peligros que andes con un vestido por ahí, a menos que quieras ser atrapada por algunos de esos sitios que dan placer a los hombres – la miró sonriente, en seguida el ruido de un abanico chocando contra algo se escuchó.

Vincent estaba inconsciente por el golpe en el suelo, mientras que Sharon iba a otro lugar a cambiarse completamente roja de la furia – "¿quién se cree?" - pensaba molesta.

* * *

Joven, aquí traigo el periódico – dijo una sirvienta a alguien que comía muchas galletas de chocolate con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Gracias Doris – dijo el joven albino, tomó pacientemente el periódico y se topó de golpe con la noticia.

Sharon Rainswoth… ¿muerta? – ciertamente pensaba que era una broma pesada, pero siguió leyendo un poco más – Doris…- la sirvienta se acercó rápidamente.

Llama inmediatamente a la casa Bezarius y a la Rainsworth, pregunta si esto no es una broma de mal gusto – dijo con mirada fría señalando el periódico.

Como usted diga joven Break – la sirvienta salió corriendo en busca del teléfono, su amo estaba enojado.

Break se quedó viendo las hojas caer, completamente hipnotizado por ellas - ¿no es demasiada coincidencia esto? ¿quién será el que quiere jugar con las piezas con las manos sucias? – dijo pensando en voz alta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una oficina de la policía alguien era atacado por la duda – esto es raro por donde lo veas…- decía un joven de cabellos castaños.

Había algo en la foto del cadáver que le hacia pensar eso – ¡oye! ¡termina de limpiar! – fue atrapado en el acto, inmediatamente miró hacia arriba espantado.

¡Jefe! ¡Enseguida! – el chico comenzó a limpiar todo completamente asustado, no podía darse el lujo de perder ese empleo. Estaba cerca de lo que era su sueño.

¡Más te vale mocoso! – el teniente hacia alarde de su poder delante de todo el mundo, solo se escuchaban murmullos por todo el piso.

Pobre Ran, terminar trabajando para ese cerdo… – dijo una de las cadetes en baja voz, era conocido por toda la estación por ser el perro del teniente Drake.

"Debo resistir esto, solo un poco más y seré teniente" – habían publicado que el teniente Drake sería ascendido a Capitán de la estación en un mes. Eso le daba el paso libre para tomar el puesto, ya que era el sub-teniente.

Solo debía hacer que el caso de la desaparición de Ada Bezarius fuera resuelto y Drake sería ascendido, y todo sería mejor, sus días de infierno terminarían.

Con este pensamiento limpiaba más rápido, todos en la oficina lo miraban con lastima, no entendían por que el empeño de ser teniente en esa estación.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¡Ran encárgate tú, yo saldré! – dijo Draje tomando su abrigo y caminando hacia la puerta.

Bien, trabajo extra…- tomó el teléfono desanimado – hola, oficina del teniente Drake… ¿eh?... ¿ahora?...pero él se fue…-abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que la persona decía al otro lado del teléfono – esta bien, enseguida voy – ahora con esto, el caso se complicaba aún más.

Acababan de descubrir una carta de amenaza en la casa Bezarius, al menos había una pista del suceso, aunque le parecía demasiado conveniente. Aún no debía sacar conclusiones, no hasta que viera la carta.

* * *

Oye… ¿no te dije que no te alejaras tanto? – Vincent decía irritado mientras veía a todas partes, estaban en un barrio rojos, los perros no aparecían por estos lados gracias al dinero que pagaban los altos mandos que veían más importante subir sus acciones que controlar.

Es que es difícil moverse con esta ropa – caminaba con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ropa.

Trata de no quedarte atrás, estamos en un sitio peligroso – la tomó del brazo, notaba que el rubio estaba bastante nervioso.

Viéndolo todo bien, era un sitio diferente, todo era tan libertino, había mujeres seduciendo a hombres en cada esquina.

Sharon se puso roja, ¿cómo era posible tal cosa?, su mente no podía entender, Vincent entendió lo que estaba pensando – no le metas mente a eso… - casi la arrastró lejos de todo eso, realmente quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

¡Oh pero si es Vincent! – unas manos agarraron su brazo, Vincent solo volteó lentamente, mientras sudaba frío.

¿….eh? – seguidamente una bofetada quedó plasmada en su cara.

¡¿Dónde estabas?! – una joven salió furiosa y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa - ¡maldita sabandija! ¡¿Dónde está mi dinero?! – Vincent trataba de escapar.

D-Dije que te pagaría pronto…- más jóvenes aparecieron.

¡Es Vincent! – Sharon entendía por que Vincent quería irse, era todo un estafador de mujeres. Realmente no se sentía nada segura con un tipo como él de escolta.

Alguien se acercaba por la espalda de Sharon, solo pudo darse la vuelta y ver unos ojos completamente llenos de locura.

No pudo gritar porque su boca fue tapada y poco a poco fue jalada hacia la oscuridad, sin que Vincent se diera cuenta.

Te venderé y conseguiré más noche de luna - escuchaba una sonrisa enferma, el miedo se apoderó de ella e intento pelear, pero todo fue inútil, un golpe fuerte en la boca del estomago fue suficiente para noquearla por completo.

¿Y la chica? – Vincent se dio la vuelta, pero no podía verla, y mucho menos con tantas mujeres que le exigían atención.

Llévenlo donde Madame Ruya – dijo sería una de ellas, unos hombres aparecieron y pusieron una espada en el cuello de Vincent - ¿te vas a resistir? – preguntó la chica que lo abofeteó.

No…- no le quedaba de otra, buscaría la forma de encontrarla pero debía salir de este aprieto primero – esto es molesto…

* * *

**Este par se ha metido en buen lío al intentar pasar el barrio rojo, ¿a dónde llevarán a la inconsciente Sharon? ¿Vincent que habrá hecho? ¿Logrará rescatarla? ¿Qué misterios dejará la carta de amenaza de Ada? ¿Llegarán algún día a la casa Rainsworth? Tantas interrogantes DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. No puedo creer que seas sexy

**Rayos DX, me levanté temprano para sacar tiempo para escribir y actualizar al menos tres fics, pero un sensual manga de horror-misterio me distrajo e.e, ¡mañana lo lograré!**

**Mientras les traigo un poco de Vin x Sharon 8DDDD**

* * *

**ODIO TANTO TENER 19**

**CAPITULO 04: ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS SEXY!**

* * *

**ANTES**

¿Y la chica? – Vincent se dio la vuelta, pero no podía verla, y mucho menos con tantas mujeres que le exigían atención.

Llévenlo donde Madame Ruya – dijo sería una de ellas, unos hombres aparecieron y pusieron una espada en el cuello de Vincent - ¿te vas a resistir? – preguntó la chica que lo abofeteó.

No…- no le quedaba de otra, buscaría la forma de encontrarla pero debía salir de este aprieto primero – esto es molesto…

* * *

**AHORA**

Debería reír en vez de deprimirme, todo esto es solo una comedia cruel hecha a base de mi vida.

Si, simplemente es esto, solo estoy pagando mi karma por haber sentido tanto odio y envidia, debí hablar las cosas con tiempo, pero creo que eso no hubiera bastado.

Todo se decidió por conveniencia, jamás hubiera podido hacer nada contra los intereses de los demás, al final es el dinero el que manda, nada más es importante en esta vida.

Una mano se estrelló contra su rostro haciendo enrojecer la piel al instante - ¡muérete! –gritó Sharon enojada, se había sumergido en sus pensamientos sin querer, que dijo lo que sentía en una palabra.

¡¿Eh?! – se intentó mover pero sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda.

Que bueno que no la mataste, pensé que estaba muerta por como la traías – un hombre obeso la miraba como si inspeccionara una mercancía recién llegada.

Otro hombre que parecía el ayudante inmediatamente la vendó para que no gritara de nuevo - ¡mumujumudud! – Sharon no entendía que había sucedido, lo último que recordaba era estar con Vincent y ese gran número de mujeres. Cayó en cuenta que alguien la había jalado a la oscuridad y luego noqueado.

Bien, ese es dinero por la chica, ve a comprar tus drogas o lo que sea – el hombre obeso despidió a su secuestrador y luego la miró.

Creo que te pondré en la jaula de las novatas, a ver a quién le gustas – dijo como si se tratara de una gallina de un corral.

"¿Jaula de novatas?" – su terror creció más cuando recordó que se trataba de un barrio rojo.

"Estamos en un barrio rojo, es muy peligroso que andes con un vestido por ahí, a menos que quieras ser atrapada por algunos de esos sitios que dan placer a los hombres" – luego para complicar todo, las palabras de Vincent vinieron a su mente.

El hombre obeso agarró la soga y la arrastró hasta una sala en que todo era rosa - ¡oh pero que linda! – dijo una voz algo chillona para sus oídos.

Una mujer algo mayor la estudiaba minuciosamente – creo que es perfecta – miró al pasillo.

¡Oigan, vístanla y póngala en la jaula! – varias mujeres se la llevaron nuevamente a otra habitación para cambiarle la ropa, debían prepararse para recibir a alguien importante hoy.

Trata que se comporte madre, si todo sale bien, tendremos un cliente poderoso – dijo el hombre obeso, la mujer solo miraba.

No te preocupes, tu madre se encargara de todo mi tesoro – para sorpresa de Sharon, la madre consentía todo este acto de secuestro y esclavismo, no tenia salida alguna a las malas, tendría que ver un poco más para encontrar una oportunidad.

"¡Vincent! ¡¿Dónde estás?! " – lloraba internamente, aunque no sabía por qué, no creía mucho que ese estafador la llegara a salvar hasta ese lugar, quizás era mejor resignarse.

* * *

Esto es malo… - Vincent estaba completamente atado a una silla con muchas miradas clavadas sobre él, podía jurar que había sido asesinado al menos cien veces en menos de media hora.

¿Y cómo te declaras? – preguntó la chica que le había dado la bofetada.

Inocente y libre de cargos – dijo cínicamente Vincent.

Una navaja salió de la multitud de mujeres y se clavó justo a lado del rostro de Vincent.

Vincent tragó saliva – tal vez ¿inocente con arresto domiciliario? – tenía que idear una forma de escapara, era por esta razón que quería pasar rápido por ese lugar, estaba seguro que lo atraparían.

Yo creo que debemos cortarlo en pedacitos – dijo una de lo más psicópata.

Hey, no te conozco, eres interesante ~ - dijo Vincent ganándose otro cuchillo junto a su cara.

Entonces Vincent-sama, ¿cómo piensas pagarnos nuestro dinero?, ¿ya te pagaron por ese libro de filosofía que publicaste? – dijo una.

¿Libro de filosofía? A mi me dijo que era escrito de historias de terror y que ganaba mucho – dijo otra.

Pues a mi me dijo que tenía una finca pero solo necesitaba un poco de dinero y podría regresarme mi dinero después – dijo otra.

Los "a mi también" se escucharon muchas veces en la multitud, ya estaba claro que estaban ante la estafa más grande nunca antes vista en el barrio rojo.

Todas levantaron sus cuchillos con mirada dirigida a Vincent - ¡E-Esperen! ¿Piensan matarme? – era más que obvio que esa era la idea.

¡Esperen! ¡Yo les pagaré! ¡lo juro! – Vincent intentaba soltarse como fuera, debía a hacer tiempo.

¡No tienes cómo! …a menos que vendamos tu cuerpo, he oído que la nueva tendencia es que los hombres busquen hombres…mmm creo que les gustarás, el yaoi es popular – Vincent se puso pálido.

¡NUNCA! – se le fue el aire en ello.

Digo…hay mejores opciones, tengo un negocio grande, me pagarán una enorme cantidad por llevar a esa chica a su casa, es algo así como un rescate – dijo Vincent disimulando su horror.

¿Rescate? ¿Ahora eres secuestrador de niñas? – preguntó una, Vincent estaba seguro que hubiera recibido un buen abanicazo a causa de eso.

¡No y menos de esa mocosa! – estaba seguro que debía defender sus gustos prioritarios, le gustaban mayores que él.

El punto es que me pagaran y si me dejan ir a buscarla, les daré parte de eso como pago ya que será mucho – las mujeres se miraron entre si.

¿Y dónde está ella? – lo interrogaron.

Gracias a ustedes la perdí – las culpó, una de las más tímidas salió al frente.

Etto…yo vi a un hombre extraño que se la llevaba…- toda la sala quedó en silencio.

¡¿Qué?! – dijo Vincent tratando de soltarse.

S-Si, el sujeto dijo que la vendería para comprar noche de luna, los seguí hasta el Black Cat – dijo ella, Vincent pensó que podía dedicarse al espionaje.

¡Tengo que ir por ella, ese lugar es peligroso! – había escuchado rumores de que iban a las grandes ciudades y secuestraban chicas jóvenes para traerlas a trabajar ahí, embaucaban personas para que tuvieran deudas con ellos y así poder hacerse de su familia para usarlos.

¡Un momento! – una voz algo mayor resonó entre las mujeres de la taberna.

Entre la multitud apareció una anciana – vaya, que tenemos aquí, el mismo Vincent… ¿qué te he dicho de aparecer por aquí? – regañó la anciana.

Ruya-sama…- lo peor que le podía pasar, incluso a ella también le debía dinero.

Te dejaremos ir con una condición…- acercó a una de las chicas y le habló en el oído.

La chica sonrió – es perfecto Ruya-sama ~ - todas lo miraron y se acercaron.

* * *

Ya el reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, el espectáculo en el Black Cat iniciaría, todas las pobres víctimas eran escoltadas a la tan famosa jaula.

Sharon sentía que caminaba hacia el matadero, era buen momento para que una pared le cayera encima y la matara, ¿alguna vez el universo la complacería?, pensaba con amargura.

La puerta fue cerrada y Sharon así vio su esperanza irse, lo más probable es que se mordería la lengua en algunos veinte minutos.

Muchos hombres entraron al lugar, pero notó que solo los de una mesa al fondo eran atendidos con mucho esmero, estrechó un poco los ojos y reconoció al instante quien era.

Era uno de los directivos de la sociedad, no podía creer que frecuentara estos lugares, conocía a su hija y a su madre quienes siempre hablaban muy de él.

Para peor impresión vio que señalaban en su dirección, inmediatamente se puso la mascara que les habían dado con el vestido, esto podía ser la oportunidad que tanto había pedido.

Fue sacada de la jaula y llevaba a la mesa, era aún amarrada por una cadena en una de sus muñecas, para poder escapar necesitaba la llave.

¡Oh pero que joven y hermosa! – el que la llevaba indicó que le sirviera licor al cliente.

Como te decía, solo hemos hecho parecer que murió, hemos cortado cualquier oportunidad de vinculación para las familias Rainsworth y Bezarius, que fortuna que la chica Rainsworth cayera en ese acueducto – Sharon se detuvo iracunda.

Ahora sabía quién había dado esa falsa noticia a la prensa, ahora necesitaba saber donde tenían a Ada – siguió con su labor de servir licor, su cuidador se sentó a lado del cliente.

Me alegra escuchar que esa chica llamada Dana hubiera servido de algo – eso dejó fría a Sharon, ¿acaso habían matado a alguien para que se hiciera pasar por su cadáver?, las manos le temblaban de rabia, quería estrellarles la botella en sus cabezas.

Oye niña, no se hace así – una voz detrás de ella le llamó la atención, era una chica con rizos castaños que llevaba una máscara y un vestido azul turquesa, al parecer trabajaba ahí también aunque no la había visto, le quitó la botella de la mano por la espalda quedando justo como si la abrazara desde atrás.

Los hombres interrumpieron su conversación para mirarlas, el espectáculo se les hacía fantástico.

Sharon inmediatamente enrojeció, la extraña mujer la había tomado por sorpresa y extrañamente la cercanía se le había hecho incomoda.

Jefe~ ¿podemos servirles sus bebidas sentadas junto a ustedes? – la chica de rizos no esperó respuesta y jaló a Sharon para sentarse junto al dueño que llevaba la cadena de Sharon.

¿Por qué no llevas cadena? – preguntó el hombre obeso.

Simplemente no es cómodo, además madre me mandó a buscar a la chica para traerle comida al invitado de honor ~ -la chica puso una mano en el mentón del hombre, el cual cayó con sus encantos.

E-Esta bien – le dio la cadena de Sharon para que fuera al comedor.

Gracias jefe ~ - dijo ella sonriente mientras jalaba a Sharon a la cocina.

Ya cuando iban lejos, la chica de rizos se acercó a la jaula y con la llave que llevaba en la mano, abrió la jaula silenciosamente y le indicó a las mujeres que la siguieran.

De paso soltó a Sharon y la guió hasta la salida. Nadie perdió tiempo y corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron de ahí.

Sharon estaba completamente agitada de tanto correr – gr-gracias por salvarme – dijo ella feliz.

Es lo menos que puedes agradecer mocosa – la chica de rizos temblaba de espalda a ella.

Por alguna razón esa voz se le hacia algo familiar- imposible… - Sharon fue a la chica y le dio vuelta quitándole la máscara.

¡Imposible! ¡es indignante! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser más sexy que yo?! – su orgullo había sido herido por un hombre travesti.

¡Por favor…ahórrate esos halagos! ¡no lo hice porque quisiera! – Sharon tocaba sus pechos falsos con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Te odio, muérete por favor, hazle ese favor a todas las mujeres poco agraciadas – caminó al frente molesta, aunque en realidad estaba algo apenada, de verdad no pensó que la fuera a buscar y quería disimular esa alegría.

No quiero esos halagos – Vincent agarró sus mejillas con una vena de fastidio.

¿Tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí camino aquí? – el castigo de Ruya-sama había sido algo rastrero y despiadado.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Lo vestiremos y haremos que sea sexy, tendrá que ir a rescatar a su amada así – sentenció Ruya.

Todas estaban de acuerdo, Vincent pagaría con creces sus descaros aunque fuera de manera sana según ellas.

¡Ni lo piensen! – esto era horrible, prefería morir antes que pasear vestido así por ese lugar.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

¡Oh pero que hermoso…! – todas quedaron embobadas, era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Vincent debiste nacer mujer – dijo Ruya.

No quiero escuchar eso de ti…- Vincent había sido humillado épicamente, aunque eso no era la peor parte.

¡Buena suerte Vincent! – fue empujado cruelmente afuera de la taberna.

¡Déjenme entrar! – sentía miradas lascivas a sus espaldas.

¡Me vengaré! – Vincent comenzó a correr por su vida, si era atrapado era seguro que no volvería a ser el mismo jamás.

Escuchó toda una gama de improperios y fue perseguido por toda clase de pervertidos, mataría a Sharon cuando la viera.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Así que mocosa sé agradecida conmigo…- volteó hacia ella, estaba con la cabeza baja.

"La hice enojar…"- pero escuchó una risita.

Sharon comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de Vincent – ¿te vestiste de mujer solo para rescatarme? Es lo más loco que he visto que han hecho por mí – seguía riéndose que ya le dolía el estomago.

¡Que no fue por ti! – Vincent quería su ropa de vuelta.

Se quitó la peluca y caminó hacia Sharon – Emperatriz, si sigue riéndose, no me quedará otra que hacer mi adorable número aquí – la tomó por la cintura haciéndola quedar muy cerca de él.

Unos hombres que estaban pasando, empezaron a silbar emocionados con la escena.

Sharon se puso roja, primero por que llamaban demasiado la atención y segundo porque sentía el aliento de Vincent demasiado cerca, cosa que no le incomodaba tanto para su bochorno.

¡Muérete de una vez! – un abanicazo noqueó a Vincent de una vez, Sharon solo se limito a arrastrarlo por el camino que salía del controversial barrio rojo.

Ciertamente la visita a ese lugar había sido caótica, pero al menos ahora tenía una pista sobre lo que sucedió esa noche.

* * *

**Todo lo que hizo Vincent para rescatar a Sharon –aunque fuera obligado XD-, ahora se revela algo más sobre el asunto del supuesto cadáver de Sharon ¿quién será el cabecilla de todo este siniestro plan? ¿por qué Vincent es tan sexy vestido como mujer?** **DX, ¿llegarán algún día a la casa de Sharon XD? Tantas interrogantes DX.**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. Esto es el colmo

**Ahora le toca el turno al Vin Sharon 8D**

* * *

**ODIO TANTO TENER 19**

**CAPITULO 05: ESTO ES EL COLMO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Sharon comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de Vincent – ¿te vestiste de mujer solo para rescatarme? Es lo más loco que he visto que han hecho por mí – seguía riéndose que ya le dolía el estomago.

¡Que no fue por ti! – Vincent quería su ropa de vuelta.

Se quitó la peluca y caminó hacia Sharon – Emperatriz, si sigue riéndose, no me quedará otra que hacer mi adorable número aquí – la tomó por la cintura haciéndola quedar muy cerca de él.

Unos hombres que estaban pasando, empezaron a silbar emocionados con la escena.

Sharon se puso roja, primero por que llamaban demasiado la atención y segundo porque sentía el aliento de Vincent demasiado cerca, cosa que no le incomodaba tanto para su bochorno.

¡Muérete de una vez! – un abanicazo noqueó a Vincent de una vez, Sharon solo se limito a arrastrarlo por el camino que salía del controversial barrio rojo.

Ciertamente la visita a ese lugar había sido caótica, pero al menos ahora tenía una pista sobre lo que sucedió esa noche.

* * *

**AHORA**

Ran por fin había llegado a la casa Bezarius, en donde se suponía que estaba la carta de amenaza a la señorita Ada.

Ahora el caso es que la carta había desaparecido, cosa totalmente extraña, ya que dudaba mucho que el secuestrador se haya arrepentido a última hora y haya decidido soltar a la señorita.

A ver…- esto se complicaba demasiado, no tenía sentido que la carta desapareciera a menos que la casa Bezarius quisiera encubrir el secuestro por miedo a un escándalo.

Díganme… ¿qué decía la carta de amenaza? – le preguntó a la sirvienta que la encontró.

Pues… - vio por un momento a la dueña de la casa, que llevaba el cargo de ser la madre de Ada.

Dile lo que "crees" que viste, esto me parece una tontería, nunca vi esa carta – dijo la dueña.

Pero señora, ahí decía que entregaran el cisne negro y que renunciaran a su titulo en la sociedad – dijo para molestia de la dueña.

Señora, no me importa el escándalo o lo que sea, es más importante encontrar a su hija - dijo Ran suspirando, malditas personas acomodadas, solo les importaban su status.

La dueña suspiró y sacó la carta – le irá muy mal si algo del cisne negro sale a la luz – dijo ella de muy mala gana.

Tiene que ser muy importante para que a usted no le importe su propia hija – dijo una voz de la nada.

¡Xerxes Break! – dijo la dueña bastante sorprendida de su inesperada llegada.

¿Y usted tiene que ver con…? – peguntó Ran con su libreta en mano.

Yo soy el prometido de la señorita Ada – dijo el directamente a la dueña – y he venido por una explicación sobre esto – sacó el periódico.

Bueno…eso…queríamos estar seguros que eso había pasado – dijo la dueña no muy convincente, Ran pensaba que era muy raro su comportamiento.

Entonces… ¿puede decirme que es ese cisne negro? – preguntó Ran sentándose en una silla, al parecer sería un largo interrogatorio.

El cisne negro…- estaba casi siendo obligada a hablar, las miradas de los presentes estaban puestas en ella.

Es una escultura muy antigua que fue heredada por mis padres a mi, planeaba que fuera el regalo de bodas de Ada, su valor es incalculable – dijo ella.

"Pero si era así, ¿por qué escondió la carta de amenaza si planeaba darle el cisne a la señorita?" – esa duda recorría la mente de Ran, estaba seguro que esa mujer no estaba diciendo todo.

¿Y la otra chica? ¿Sharon Rainsworth de verdad está muerta? – preguntó Break a Ran.

Aparentemente si, no soy el encargado de ese caso pero creo que pronto lo seré – suspiró, estaba seguro que su superior se había ido de copas y no aparecería en al menos tres días.

Break se quedó pensativo un rato y solo se limitó a escuchar las demás preguntas que les hacían.

¿Notaron algún comportamiento raro en alguna de las dos señoritas? – preguntó Ran.

Pues…- la sirvienta volvió a hablar – la señorita Ada tenía una extraña necesidad de visitar a la señorita Sharon, era raro, desde que se había anunciado el compromiso…ellas dos se comportaban muy distantes, más la señorita Sharon – al decir eso a sirvienta, Break se sintió incomodo, él sabía perfectamente la razón de ello.

Pero no diría nada, no ahora, tenía un cometido para hacer lo que hacía.

* * *

Emperatriz perdida, te enseñaré el arte de robar – dijo Vincent a Sharon, indicándole que se quedara en la entrada del callejón mirando.

Pero Vincent, yo no quiero aprender eso, es deshonroso – se habían quedado sin dinero a causa del barrio rojo, todas las meseras les habían quitado todo el dinero que llevaba el rubio.

Así que para comer necesitaban algo de dinero, por eso habían tenido que recurrir a tan horrible actividad.

Podía ver a Vincent deslizándose entre la gente como mantequilla, sus manos eran demasiado rápidas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas les habían sacado sus billeteras entre eso dos mujeres.

Definitivamente no usaré esos vestidos más… - dijo algo sonrojada, prácticamente Vincent le había metido mano a la inocente joven y esta ni se dio cuenta.

Vincent regresó sonriente y cansando como si hubiera trabajado todo un día – que bien, tenemos para comer por tres días – dijo contando el dinero.

Vincent… ¡eres un pervertido! – le dio un abanicazo.

¿A cuantas mujeres les has robado de esa forma? – sus manos temblaban – eres el enemigo directo de las mujeres – sentenció.

¡¿Podrías dejar de pegarme?! ¡duele! – ese abanico era un peligro, de verdad se preguntaba quién estaba tan loco para querer secuestrar a eso.

Además eso lo hacía así desde niño. Me ha quedado la costumbre… - dijo Vincent mirando el suelo.

"Pareciera un niño abandonado a su suerte…quiero- quiero protegerlo" – el lado ya casi inexistente y tierno despertó en Sharon con esa expresión que hizo Vincent.

Y así convencía a las mujeres que me dieran dinero antes – dijo Vincent sonriente, dando entender que la expresión de niño huérfano solo un gaje del oficio.

Otro abanicazo lo golpeó – no puedo creer que haya caído… ¡me enfermas! – dijo molesta caminando adelante.

¿Pero qué hice…? – a veces no la entendía, pero le dio igual y caminó detrás de ella.

Hay que buscar un lugar para dormir hoy antes de comprar comida – dijo Vincent ya a lado de Sharon.

Cierto, los perros estarán rondando hoy – dijo Sharon, a decir verdad eso era lo único que le gustaba del barrio rojo, no estaban aquellos seres que hacían de las suyas.

Tengo hambre, ¿no podemos comprar la comida antes? – Sharon rogó.

Ah…está bien…- era mejor complacerla antes de ganarse un abanicazo.

Al cabo de una hora, casi a las seis, Vincent y Sharon se infiltraban a un edificio que parecía estar abandonado.

Se ve bien, ¿me pregunto por qué lo habrán abandonado? – dijo Vincent revisando los alrededores.

Subieron al segundo piso y plantaron su base para comer, pero la sorpresa fue la de encontrar que ese lugar si era utilizado aún.

¿Y esas cosas? – preguntó Sharon al ver algunas mascaras y ropas oscuras.

Vincent reconoció al instante a quienes les pertenecía e inmediatamente escuchó ruidos viniendo de abajo.

Maldición… - tomó a Sharon rápidamente y se escondió.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, desde el punto de Vincent, se podía ver claramente un par de botas moviéndose por la habitación.

Desde el ángulo de Sharon también se podían ver, pero ella no estaba al tanto de ello, si no de que Vincent se le había prácticamente abalanzado.

La posición en que estaban le daba nervios y sin contar que estaba roja – "maldición, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?" – Vincent estaba sobre ella y las piernas de ella estaban alrededor de su cintura para su horror.

El sujeto seguía buscando el origen del ruido que antes había escuchado antes pero al no encontrarlo, se sentó a beber cerveza.

Sharon miró a Vincent roja, cómo pidiéndole una explicación, Vincent acercó su boca al oído de ella para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, cosa que no fue cómodo para Sharon – estamos en una guarida de perros, si nos descubren…estamos muertos… - dijo él en muy baja voz.

Sharon no podía creer hasta donde llegaba su mala suerte, de tantos edificios abandonados tenían que escoger el que albergaba una guarida tan peligrosa.

De repente se sintieron más pasos – hasta que al fin llegas, ya pensaba irme a dormir – dijo el sujeto al recién llegado.

Es que andaba buscando a los demás, tenemos una misión – dijo el recién llegado, sentándose encima del banco en donde estaban escondidos Vincent y Sharon, haciendo que estos dos quedaran aún más cerca para trauma de Sharon.

Llegaron más personas y se sentaron, estaban rodeados en pocas palabras.

¿Y cuál es la misión? – preguntó uno.

Debemos hacer rondas de día también en busca de esta chica – levantó una foto para que todos la vieran.

Vincent intentaba verla desde una grieta y Sharon le gritaba improperios mentalmente de paso.

La chica es Sharon Rainsworth, el plan de asesinato no funcionó. Fue vista hace poco en el barrio rojo, una chica con la misma descripción – dijo el sujeto.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible que la hubieran visto en ese lugar?, lo que es peor, ahora tendrían que estar alertas de día también.

¿Trabajo de día? – dijo irritado uno.

¿Al menos pagarán bien, no? - dijo otro.

El sujeto que había sacado la foto se molestó y sacó su arma, dando dos certeros disparos en la cabeza de cada uno de los que se habían quejado.

No quiero escuchar quejas, es una orden de arriba, ¿bien? – nadie más dijo nada después de eso.

Ya va siendo hora de patrullar, apresúrense – el tipo se levantó y dejó que todos abandonaran la habitación, encendió un cigarrillo y se dio vuelta hacia el banco.

El corazón de Vincent y Sharon se detuvo por un momento, los habían descubiertos, serían asesinados como a esos dos.

El sujeto tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con su bota – esto es molesto – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Esperaron veinte minutos hasta que no escucharon nada, ambos volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto – dijo Sharon asustada, nuevamente la buscaban para asesinarla, eso le hacía estar inquieta.

Ni que lo digas – suspiró Vincent apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Sharon – estoy cansado de estar huyendo – Sharon se dio cuenta de la acción cínica de Vincent.

Yo también… ¡pero creo que más de los aprovechados! – dijo dándole una bofetada.

¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi más! – dijo indignada alejándolo.

¡Eso duele! ¡No lo hice a propósito! Es que me cansé…-bostezaba cansado – creo que no puedo resistir – Vincent cayó dormido inmediatamente.

¿Eh? – Sharon se acercó con su abanico en mano, lo tocó un poco.

Está completamente dormido… - era raro que alguien durmiera de esa formar tan descuidada.

Creo que tendré que arrastrarlo fuera de aquí – suspiró Sharon agotada.

Esto es el colmo – dijo molesta, llevando a rastras a Vincent para otro lado, solo esperaba no encontrarse con un perro, las cosas en ese punto no podían complicarse más. Eso quería creer.

* * *

**Ahora los perros buscan a Sharon D8, las cosas se están complicando y la investigación de Ran no avanza. La única cosa que se sabe es que una de las razones del secuestro sería ese Cisne negro, ¿qué será lo que lo hace especial? D:**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	6. ¡No te soporto!

**Hora de la dosis semanal de Vin Sharon 8D**

* * *

**ODIO TANTO TENER 19**

**CAPITULO 06: ¡NO TE SOPORTO!**

* * *

**ANTES **

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto – dijo Sharon asustada, nuevamente la buscaban para asesinarla, eso le hacía estar inquieta.

Ni que lo digas – suspiró Vincent apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Sharon – estoy cansado de estar huyendo – Sharon se dio cuenta de la acción cínica de Vincent.

Yo también… ¡pero creo que más de los aprovechados! – dijo dándole una bofetada.

¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi más! – dijo indignada alejándolo.

¡Eso duele! ¡No lo hice a propósito! Es que me cansé…-bostezaba cansado – creo que no puedo resistir – Vincent cayó dormido inmediatamente.

¿Eh? – Sharon se acercó con su abanico en mano, lo tocó un poco.

Está completamente dormido… - era raro que alguien durmiera de esa formar tan descuidada.

Creo que tendré que arrastrarlo fuera de aquí – suspiró Sharon agotada.

Esto es el colmo – dijo molesta, llevando a rastras a Vincent para otro lado, solo esperaba no encontrarse con un perro, las cosas en ese punto no podían complicarse más. Eso quería creer.

* * *

**AHORA**

Oye Vince –sentía que lo movían y lo ayudaban a caminar - ¡despierta! – escuchaba la voz de un niño llamándolo.

¿Nii-san? – logró decir Vincent en fomar de un infante a Gil.

Debemos darnos prisas, ya se llevaron a mamá – Gil se notaba alterado.

¿Eh? – Vincent no entendía lo que había sucedido.

Entraron a una casa vieja y Gil comenzó a buscar un lugar para esconderse, pero ya los habían encontrado - ¡entraron por ahí! – Gil abrió una tabla de madera que tapaba un pequeño espacio.

Entra Vincent – Gil colocó al pequeño dentro, pero se dio cuenta que no cabían los dos.

Gil tapó a Vincent y puso algo sobre la entrada para que no se notara – Nii-san, entra también – Vincent estaba a punto de llorar.

Yo los distraeré, cuando no haya ningún ruido sal de aquí y huye lejos – Gil le dijo con una sonrisa – nada me pasará, nos volveremos a encontrar – dijo él para tranquilizarlo.

Por cierto, toma esto – le paso por un pequeño agujero una bolsita de color negro que guardaba algo en su interior.

No dejes que nadie vea esto, cuídalo – Gil se levantó y salió fuera del lugar corriendo haciendo ruido para que lo siguieran sus perseguidores.

¡Nii-san! – Vincent se levantó casi gritanto y sudando frío.

Escuchó pasos que venían hacia donde se encontraba, asustado se puso en guardia.

¡¿Qué pasó Vincent?! – Sharon venía armada con un palo que encontró en el camino por si acaso había algún intruso.

Vincent se dio cuenta de que era Sharon – ah…eras tú jeje – dijo algo aliviado.

Para Sharon, Vincent actuaba como si estuviera perdido - ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó ella algo preocupada.

Si, solo tuve un mal sueño… - se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Vincent, al ver que estaba en una cama cómoda.

Conseguí que nos dieran cama, comida y transporte a cambio de nuestros servicios – dijo Sharon algo dudosa de decir lo que iba a decir.

¿S-Servicios? ¿Qué clase de servicios? – Vincent recordó las propuestas de las chicas de la taberna, de que vendiera su cuerpo a hombres que buscaban esos servicios. Ya temía lo peor.

Pues…mira por la ventana – señaló ella hacia la misma, Vincent lo hizo y se quedó blanco.

¿Es en serio? – preguntó Vincent incrédulo.

* * *

Veamos…el cisne negro es una escultura traída del nuevo mundo – Ran repasaba la información obtenida por él hasta el momento.

Ha pasado por un sinfín de dueños, ahora mismo el poseedor actual es la familia Bezarius – escribía en un tablero.

El otro dato interesante, es que los dueños siempre son atacados por extrañas desgracias que terminan por desaparecer a la familia del mapa – siguió escribiendo.

Esto es tan raro – solo podía decir eso de lo que leía en el tablero.

La familia Bezarius tenía un acuerdo de matrimonio con la familia Xerxes, Xerxes Break y Bezarius Ada estaban comprometidos, la boda había sido fijada para el final de esta semana – agregó.

El cisne negro le sería entregado a Ada como regalo de bodas, pero al ser secuestrada esto no se dio y los secuestradores piden eso precisamente, el cisne negro a cambio de la señorita – hizo una raya que unía al dibujo mal hecho de lo que el creía era la escultura y la foto de Ada.

En el secuestro, se llevaron a Ada y asesinaron a su prima que la acompañaba, ella correspondía al nombre Sharon Rainsworth – hizo otra raya.

Fuera de eso, los secuestradores exigen el cisne negro y la renuncia de la familia Bezarius – eso último le parecía un pedido extraño.

Pero había algo aún más extraño, la carta de secuestro estaba fechada con dos días de anterioridad al secuestro.

Tampoco entendía por qué la señorita Ada decidió ir a una obra de teatro que no había sido anunciada ni nada parecido, ya que ellas dos eran las únicas ahí.

Aquí hay gato encerrado, debería ir a interrogar a Xerxes Break y luego ir a la casa Rainsworth – se dijo a sí mismo, gracias a la madre de Ada, no había podido hacerle preguntas decentes al peliblanco.

* * *

Mátenme…esto es demasiado…- Vincent veía con horror la ropa que debía usar.

Yo quería usar eso… - Sharon hacia puchero mientras veía un hermoso vestido.

¿Por qué tengo que usar esto? – Vincent ahorcaría a Sharon en cualquier momento.

E-Ese era el requisito, solo debemos ayudarlos con su obra de teatro, solo tienes que hacer de Julieta hasta que lleguemos a mi ciudad, no tendremos que preocuparnos por los perros ni nadie que nos siga – Sharon le explicó.

¿Pero por qué yo soy Julieta? ¿Por qué no tú? – preguntó Vincent con un tic nervioso.

Porque esta es una empresa de teatro de humor…los géneros de los papeles son intercambiados para divertir al público – dijo Sharon.

¿Quién será Romeo…? – dependiendo de lo que dijera Sharon decidiría si salir corriendo o no.

Yo…soy Romeo…- dijo Sharon.

Ya veo…- tal vez esto sería interesante.

* * *

Y en todo eso, llegó por fin la noche - ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡La empresa de Teatro Ambulante Rose les da la bienvenida! – la gente se acomodaba en sus puestos ansiosos por lo que se les presentaría.

Sharon estaba nerviosa, si todo salía mal tendrían que volver a deambular por las calles y estar en peligro de que los perros los encontraran.

Vincent estaba consciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de Sharon, había algo raro en todo el asunto, ¿por qué hacer un cadáver falso en primer lugar?, si estaban seguros que ella había muerto.

Las luces se apagaron para empezar la obra, no habían tenido tiempo de memorizar nada de las líneas, así que como medida, el dueño se había ofrecido a situarse en el pequeño espacio que estaba entre las gradas y la tarima.

Desde ahí Sharon y Vincent podrían leer los carteles que les presentarían. Todo estaba arreglado, nada podía salir mal.

Se dio toda la obra con normalidad hasta que llegaron a la parte de las reuniones secretas de Romeo y Julieta.

Un niño en las gradas estaba aburrido con la obra, su madre en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con otra mujer, de un par de hombres que se habían mudado a lado de ella y que siempre que pasaba los encontraba en medio de una situación indecorosa.

Le platicaba indignada todo con lujo de detalles a su amiga que no le prestaba atención al niño que comenzó a jugar con su pelota de futbol.

El adorable niño de la pelota quiso hacerse el gracioso y pateó la pelota "por accidente" hacia el escenario.

La salvaje pelota rebotó artísticamente sin ser notaba por la gente, dando en un foco y pegando finalmente en el dueño que levantaba el cartel que correspondía a la línea de Vincent, noqueándolo en el proceso.

Cuando Vincent trató de buscar al dueño con la mirada, se encontró que estaba solo en el balcón sin saber que decir.

Sharon por su parte no podía creer que su mala suerte fuera tan grande - ¿y ahora qué? – le preguntó a nadie en especial, estaba segura que este era el fin de su plan perfecto.

¡Romeo ¿dónde diablos estás? – gritó Vincent para despertar a Sharon de su ensimismamiento.

¿O será que se fue a buscar placeres en el barrio rojo? Maldito bastardo embaucador de mujeres inocentes – Vincent hizo como si llorara.

Ya con esto Vincent le daba a entender a Sharon que improvisarían.

¿Crees que todo el mundo es como tú? – Sharon no pudo contenerse de decir eso, prácticamente le había tirado a su personaje todas sus malas mañas.

¿Yo? … soy una blanca palomita que no mata ni una mosca – Vincent hacía voz de mujer indignada.

Aunque si yo buscara mujeres, debería ser por tu mala maña de decir que te estoy engañando cada 30 segundos – dijo Sharon.

La gente que no prestaba atención hasta el momento a la obra, empezó a reír de un momento a otro.

¡No te dijera eso si no estuviera esperando quintillizos tuyos! – Vincent le reclamó – además he visto como ves a la chica de los encargos, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?, cerdo mentiroso snif snif – se secaba falsamente con un pañuelo.

¡Pero si eso fue en mi cuarto! ¿me espías las 24 horas? ¡Eso es acoso! – dijo Sharon al borde del trauma.

¡¿Y lo aceptas sinvergüenza?! – se indignó Vincent.

¡No quiero a una loca psicópata como novia! ¡Terminamos! – dijo Sharon riéndose.

¡No puede dejarme! ¡te perseguiré! ¡además quiero la manutención! – Vincent bajó dramáticamente de su balcón para encarar a Romeo.

¡Sé que tenías algo con ese tesorero! ¡no me engañas! – se volteó hacia Vincent – vi todas esas miradas lascivas que se lanzaban – Sharon hizo expresión de celosa.

Son ideas tuyas – Vincent estaba la frente.

¡Es el momento cumbre! – la gente gritó esperando el final de la obra, les intrigaba saber como terminaría toda esa locura.

¡Romeo! – dijo Vincent dramáticamente con expresión de una chica quinceañera enamorada, que no pasó desapercibido por Sharon que tuvo problemas para ahogar una carcajada. Le hacía gracia ver a Vincent con esa cara y vestido.

¡Julieta! – los dos estaban cada vez más cerca, casi como si se fueran a dar un beso.

La gente estaba atenta a lo que pasaría.

¡No te soporto! – ambos dijeron al unísono y acto seguido se acuchillaron en la espada de cada uno, abrazándose de paso.

Lentamente cayeron al suelo con las manos agarradas y murieron.

La gente quedó en silencio un momento sin saber como reaccionar.

El dueño había llegado a despertar justo en el final y veía aterrado el triste final de su empresa – estoy arruinado…- solo pudo decir.

Vincent y Sharon esperaban lo peor, ya se veían caminando por las calles de noche, pero una rosa que cayó justo en medio de los dos interrumpió estos pensamientos.

La gente tiraba flores y dinero mientras aplaudían – ¡es la obra más absurda y genial que he visto! – gritó uno.

¡Sigan así! – gritó otro.

Las ovaciones fueron muchas, la obra fue un éxito y por ahora podrían esconderse tranquilamente.

¿Así que no me soportas? – preguntó Vincent mientras se levantaban y hacían reverencia al público.

Sharon se quedó pensando un rato - ¿tú tampoco me soportas? – preguntó.

Que manía de responder una pregunta con otra – dijo Vincent.

En realidad no soporto a nadie, pero nunca se lo digo, si te lo digo en tu cara es como de… ¿cariño?... supongo que es porque no estoy acostumbrada a ti – dijo Sharon.

Que manera más retorcida de decir que es cariño, supongo que debo sentirme halagado por que seas sincera conmigo, eso no se ve mucho en estos días – sonrió Vincent, era la primera vez que ella lo veía hacerlo de esa forma, siempre era como si estuviera viendo a un zorro sonriendo.

Pero ahora era…como decirlo – "verdadera" – terminó de decir en su mente.

¿Me dirás por qué no me soportas? – preguntó ella un poco sonrosada al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando muy fijamente.

Él volteó hacia ella y tomó su quijada para que no desviara su mirada, de paso tenerla más cerca para molestar – no soporto que no seas fiel a lo que deseas hacer o decir, es como si te encerrarás detrás de esa mascara de porcelana~ -Sharon podía sentir el aliento cálido de Vincent muy cerca de sus labios.

Trago saliva y retrocedió instintivamente - ¡t-te-tengo que cambiarme! – Sharon salió como alma que lleva al diablo rumbo a los vestidores.

Vincent sonrió – eso fue divertido ~ - miró su ropa – ya es hora de quitarme esto…- veía a algunos hombres mirándolo de manera muy rara desde hace un buen rato, era mejor que se retirara para evitar el daño severo de su paz mental.

Mientras alguien observaba desde la oscuridad a Vincent - ¿qué haces aquí Vincent? – dijo para si la voz de un extraño. Apagó el cigarrillo que fumaba y se retiró del recinto como una sombra.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, ese Vincent es todo un loquillo XDDD, ya le saca el lado sincero a Sharon.**

**Ran sigue investigando D:, lo que sale a relucir es que hay algo aún más oscuro y siniestro DX**

**Y por último, ¿quién observaba a Vincent? D8**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3 **


	7. Té para calmarse

**Después de siglos de no aparecer por acá…los aliens me regresan a la Tierra para subir un capitulo D8**

* * *

**ODIO TANTO TENER 19**

**CAPITULO 07: TÉ PARA CALMARSE**

* * *

**ANTES**

Qué manera más retorcida de decir que es cariño, supongo que debo sentirme halagado por que seas sincera conmigo, eso no se ve mucho en estos días – sonrió Vincent, era la primera vez que ella lo veía hacerlo de esa forma, siempre era como si estuviera viendo a un zorro sonriendo.

Pero ahora era…como decirlo – "verdadera" – terminó de decir en su mente.

¿Me dirás por qué no me soportas? – preguntó ella un poco sonrosada al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando muy fijamente.

Él volteó hacia ella y tomó su quijada para que no desviara su mirada, de paso tenerla más cerca para molestar – no soporto que no seas fiel a lo que deseas hacer o decir, es como si te encerrarás detrás de esa mascara de porcelana~ -Sharon podía sentir el aliento cálido de Vincent muy cerca de sus labios.

Trago saliva y retrocedió instintivamente - ¡t-te-tengo que cambiarme! – Sharon salió como alma que lleva al diablo rumbo a los vestidores.

Vincent sonrió – eso fue divertido ~ - miró su ropa – ya es hora de quitarme esto…- veía a algunos hombres mirándolo de manera muy rara desde hace un buen rato, era mejor que se retirara para evitar el daño severo de su paz mental.

Mientras alguien observaba desde la oscuridad a Vincent - ¿qué haces aquí Vincent? – dijo para sí la voz de un extraño. Apagó el cigarrillo que fumaba y se retiró del recinto como una sombra.

* * *

**AHORA**

Sharon veía con lagrimas en los ojos el letrero de la Ciudad de Magnolia desde la ventana del carruaje que los transportaba, era increíble recordar todo lo que había pasado solo para llegar hasta dónde estaban ahora. Miró a Vincent de reojo, sin él jamás hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí, aunque fuera un total pervertido estafador no podía negar que se había tomado muchas molestias.

Notó la expresión incomodidad que tenía el rubio en su rostro – otra pesadilla…- dijo Sharon para sí misma, Vincent tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches, por eso ya ni siquiera dormía y si lo conseguía era en las mañanas como ahora. Le daba curiosidad que era lo que lograba ese efecto en Vincent.

No tenía mucha confianza para preguntarle lo que le sucedía y ahora menos después de lo que sucedió en la obra de teatro. Se sentía rara estando cerca de él, era mejor mantener la distancia y concentrarse en su meta.

Mientras pensaba esto, un mechón de cabello resaltaba sobre el rostro de Vincent haciendo que ella dirigiera su atención sobre el rubio otra vez. Tragó saliva y extendió su mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de él, no entendía porque se le aceleraba el corazón con una tontería que no tenía razón de ser. Aun así tomó el mechón con cuidado y tuvo un impulso extraño que negaba explicárselo a ella misma.

Huele bien… - ese perfume que usaba debería ser prohibido, se había percatado de él desde hace rato pero no quería admitir que ese aroma entraba por cada poro de su piel, tanto era el efecto que incluso quería amarrarlo para que nadie más se diera cuenta. Y hacerlo…

El carruaje dio una frenada brusca despertándola de inmediato - ¡¿qué pasó?! ¿Estaba dormida…? - ¿qué clase de sueño era ese? Era un sueño demasiado escandaloso, no era posible que ella lo hubiera tenido y menos querer hacer a Vincent… ¡eso!

Vincent abrió los ojos con pereza - ¿qué sucede? ¿qué fue eso? – interrogó restregándose los ojos aún con sueño. Sharon tuvo que mirar para otra parte para esconder el intenso color rojo que había en su rostro. Cuando llegara a su casa se haría un examen de la vista de emergencia, algo en definitiva andaba muy mal con ella.

Miró por la ventana para ver algo aterrador - ¡V-Vincent! – ella le indicó que se acercara con rostro pálido. Vincent lo hizo aún sonámbulo pero terminó de despertarse al ver lo que había asustado a Sharon.

¿Perros? ¿Aquí? ¿De día? – era suficiente para preocuparse, si eran atrapados a estas alturas todo su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. Tenían que pasar el retén de alguna forma y escapar, lo sentía por el circo pero era peligroso que ellos siguieran con ellos.

Sharon tenemos que bajarnos antes, ellos no pueden vernos aquí – dijo Vincent abriendo la puerta del carruaje con cuidado de que nadie estuviera viendo de ese lado – nos mezclaremos con la gente, ponte este sombrero – le pasó un sombrero que vio en el asiento. Tomó la mano de Sharon y caminó rápido hacia la multitud que observaba el paso del circo por la ciudad, cosa muy conveniente para ellos.

* * *

Ran seguía rayando el tablero con posibles hipótesis sobre la muerte de Sharon Rainsworth y el secuestro de Ada, para él había algo que no estaba bien. ¿Por qué asesinarla y no secuestrarla también? Hubieran tenido más recompensa si no la hubieran asesinado, dos rehenes son mejores que uno. Además que el cadáver de la chica no apareció con ninguna nota como "Esto le pasará a Ada Bezarius como no nos den lo que queremos.", era lo lógico si querías forzar a alguien que hiciera algo que querías. Pero no, el cadáver solo apareció y ya. El chico de cabello marrón suspiró frustrado, este análisis no iba a ningún lado.

El único cabo suelto que estaba a su vista era Xerxes Break, su relación con la familia la veía algo… ¿cómo decirlo? …maquillada, si eso, era como si quisieran dibujar un hermoso jardín sobre un pantano lleno de cocodrilos. Era la forma más gráfica de explicar esta situación, así que era al único que debía abordar para mover su pieza atascada en el juego.

* * *

¿Es aquí? ¡Qué lujoso! – dijo Vincent al admirar la hermosa mansión Rainsworth, era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar de ese nivel. Con la vista que tenía por un momento le dio ganas de trabajar honradamente, pero así mismo el sentimiento se le fue, no era de poner mucho empeño a lo que hacía, solo se limitaba a sobrevivir, era lo que prácticamente le había encargado su hermano antes de que se separaran.

Buscaremos a Celia primero, es probable que nadie de mi familia esté en casa, hace tiempo que se fueron de viaje de negocios…- dijo Sharon mirando el jardín, la única persona que estaba ahí para ella era Celia. Desde hace unos años, su madre y padre se habían ido a vivir al extranjero para manejar la pequeña fábrica. Su padre era un gran visionario, idea que llegaba a su cabeza, idea que comenzaba a explotar. Por eso era raro verlo en casa al igual que su madre que lo acompañaba a todas partes. Su abuela había muerto hace tres años, dejándole esa enorme mansión y dote para poder casarse, cosa que ya no tenía ganas desde hace semanas.

Su expresión se hizo agria al instante de solo pensar en ese asunto, odiaba todo lo que significaba amor, matrimonio, pareja y más que todo a Xerxes Break…

Ese nombre le hacía querer agarrar un hacha y empezar a destruir cada cosa que estuviera en su camino, incluso si se tratara de personas. Todo sería arrasado o al menos eso quería hacer para quitarse un poco de frustración que comenzaba a enfermarle.

¡Oujo-sama! – gritó una mujer mayor con una expresión amable y cabellos rojos que acentuaban una belleza misteriosa.

¡Celia! – Sharon volteó feliz hacia la sirvienta que tanto estaba buscando, al fin pasaba algo bueno desde que había sido lanzada a esos túneles subterráneos.

¡Creía que estaba muerta! – Celia la abrazó llorando como quién abraza a una hija perdida, Vincent solo contempló la escena en silencio algo alegre, la pesadilla había terminado al fin.

Celia se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miró de una manera siniestra no pasada por alto por Vincent que sintió que lo atravesaban con la mirada - ¿quién es usted? – preguntó la sirvienta de manera amable desapareciendo la tensión en el ambiente.

Yo…pues…- Vincent se sentía atrapado por algo invisible en el aire, no sabía describirlo pero quizás era comparable a cuando te apuntan con un arma en la frente sin poder hacer nada.

Él me trajo aquí a salvo – hizo una pausa y la miró- me están persiguiendo los perros y no entiendo por qué – dijo Sharon y Celia trató de calmarla.

No se preocupe, aquí está a salvo – Celia los guió hacia la casa para que pudieran hablar más cómodos.

Celia tenemos que hablar con la policía – dijo Sharon algo apurada, no podía perder tiempo ya que cada minuto era importante.

Antes tomen un poco de té para relajarse, traeré el teléfono enseguida – dijo la pelirroja sirviéndole una taza de té a cada uno con suma paciencia. A Vincent ya comenzaba a incomodarle su tranquilo proceder, sentía que debía estar alerta pero no entendía el por qué. Miró su taza con detenimiento en busca de respuestas pero no venía nada.

Vio que Sharon bebía su té más calmada así que decidió seguir el ejemplo mientras seguía observando a Celia, todo en ella era normal a excepción de ese extraño pendiente - ¿un perro? … - lo observó con más atención hasta que reconoció el diseño - ¡Sharon ella es uno de ellos! – se levantó de su sillón pero las piernas se tambalearon y lo hicieron caer.

¡Vincent! – Sharon se levantó pero al sentir que todo le daba vueltas y cayó al suelo también.

¡Apúrense! ¡Qué descuidados son, quisiera saber cómo pudo esa chiquilla pasar el retén que había en la entrada! – dijo Celia por el teléfono con otra forma de hablar muy diferente a la que conocía Sharon.

Celia… ¿por qué tu también? – dijo Sharon intentando estar consciente, pero el sueño la dominaba.

Celia se agachó con una sonrisa y tomó la quijada de Sharon – por el simple hecho de tu valor, aunque no lo creas tienes mucho que ofrecer, sabía que regresarías aquí primero, eres tan obvia e inocente – se burló ella.

¡Déjala! – gritó Vincent tratando de arrastrarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

¡Y tú cállate rata sucia de alcantarilla! – Celia soltó a Sharon y agarró por el cabello a Vincent – que bueno que apareciste, tengo una tarea que solo tú puedes hacer – empezó a reír Celia mientras Vincent caía en la profunda oscuridad.

De repente un trueno cayó iluminando la oscura mansión, Celia tomó nuevamente el teléfono – ¿policía?, tengo algo que creo que quieren… ¿qué quién soy? – hizo una pausa – alguien que se preocupa mucho por la seguridad de los ciudadanos…

* * *

¡Señor! ¡Señor! – un oficial entró corriendo a la oficina en donde Ran dormía entre papeles.

¡No me he dormido, solo pegaba un poco los parpados…! ¡¿eh?! – Ran no sabía ni donde estaba.

Etto…hemos recibido una llamada, tenemos al asesino de Sharon Rainsworth… - Ran no podía creer lo que escuchaba – tráiganlo de inmediato para el interrogatorio – dijo como orden levantándose de una vez.

* * *

**¡No puede ser! Los atraparon en la meta. DX Que mal. Ya cuando Sharon tenía un sentimiento raro hacia Vincent ¬w¬, ¿Ahora qué pasará DX? ¿Cómo se dará ese interrogatorio? Y finalmente… ¿qué planean hacer con Sharon DX?**

**Tantas interrogantes y yo que me tengo que ir ¬3¬**

**Nos vemos~**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


End file.
